You're Still the One
by KekeMato2560
Summary: "Kau harus selamat dan hidup dengan baik setelah ini" / "Menurutmu, kebahagiaan seperti apa yang berhak aku dapatkan?" / "Pasien dalam keadaan kritis" / Oneshoot / DaeLo fanfiction / RnR please? :)


"Aku menyukaimu Junhong-ah, jadilah kekasihku.."

Daehyun memandang kosong bunga mawar yang kini tengah berada digenggamannya. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri seakan tengah dirobek paksa oleh sebuah belati tajam dan menghancurkannya dengan kejam.

Daehyun bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas dengan benar..

Apa ia sedang bermimpi sekarang? Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Apa katanya tadi? Menyukai Junhong dan memintanya menjadi kekasih?

Tidak..

Ia pasti sedang bermimpi. Siapapun katakan padanya kalau semua itu hanya sebuah kebohongan! Katakan padanya kalau Bang Yongguk tidak serius dengan kata-kata yang tadi dia ucapkan!

"N-ne.. Hyung"

Daehyun bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang retak dan hancur berkeping-keping didalam hatinya.

Ia mendongak, membiarkan dirinya melihat pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan didepan sana. Dimana sosok yang sangat ia cintai tengah berpelukan dengan orang lain.

Sudut bibir itu mulai tertarik, membentuk sebuah senyuman miris sarat akan keputus asaan. Padahal tinggal selangkah lagi maka ia akan mendapatkan pemuda manis itu.

Tapi nyatanya?

Ia terlambat..

Dan malaikatnya kini sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

.

.

.

"**You're still the one"**

**.**

**By : Kekemato2560**

**.**

**Jung Daehyun**

**Choi Junhong**

**Bang Yongguk**

**Kim Himchan**

**.**

**Drama**

**.**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s) etc.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

.

.

"Tidak bisakah kau melihat ketulusan cintaku Junhong-ah?"

.

.

.

"Aku mendengar berita kalau Bang Yongguk sang ketua basket dan Choi Junhong tengah berpacaran!"

"Benarkah? Wah mereka pasangan yang serasi!"

"Junhong itu sangat manis, beruntung sekali Bang Yongguk mendapatkannya"

"Ugh.. Aku jadi iri dengan mereka"

Daehyun mengencangkan volume musik pada iPodnya. Ia bahkan tidak perduli jika hal itu dapat membuat telinganya sakit. Setidaknya hal ini lebih baik dari pada harus mendengar setiap kata yang terlontar dari segerombolan gadis-gadis yang senang menggosip itu. Seperti luka yang tengah ditaburi garam. Rasanya sakit dan perih.

Daehyun tidak pernah mengira rasanya patah hati akan sesakit ini. Jika ia mendapatkan dua pilihan, tertabrak mobil atau patah hati, maka ia akan memilih pilihan yang pertama.

Memang fisiknya baik-baik saja..

Tapi hatinya terluka parah..

Dan Daehyun sadar hanya ada satu orang yang bisa mengobati luka ini..

Yaitu, Choi Junhong.

Rasanya sangat menyesakkan. Kau tahu Junhong-ah?

Daehyun tersenyum, bahkan tertawa seperti biasa. Semua orang masih menganggap dirinya adalah sosok yang sangat ceria. Tapi siapa yang tahu jika semua itu hanya kebohongan yang dibuat oleh seorang Jung Daehyun?

Tidak ada yang menyadari. Tak terkecuali sosok yang selama sepuluh tahun ini menemani hari-harinya pun tidak menyadari sandiwara apa yang tengah Daehyun mainkan.

Bukankah Jung Daehyun terlihat seperti aktor yang sangat berbakat? Ia seharusnya menerima banyak penghargaan atas sandiwara ini.

"Hyung! Kau melamun lagi!"

Daehyun tersentak dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah pria manis yang kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia terkekeh, tangannya dengan gemas mengacak surai biru yang terasa sangat lembut itu.

"Ish hyung kau ini!" Junhong menepis tangan Daehyun yang masih asik mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Daehyun berdehem sebentar dan kembali tersenyum. "Salahkan dirimu yang terlalu menggemaskan!" Ucapnya sambil tertawa.

Junhong mendengus. "Kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan?" Tanyanya kesal. "Aku baru merapikan rambutku kau tahu! Sebentar lagi Yongguk hyung akan menjemputku, haiss kau merusak penampilanku hyung"

Junhong terus saja menggerutu. Tidak menyadari mimik wajah Daehyun yang perlahan mulai mengeras. Tangan Daehyun yang masih berada pada pucuk kepala Junhong perlahan menjauh dan ia sembunyikan dibalik saku jaketnya. Tangan itu mengepal kuat. Bahkan Daehyun bisa merasakan kuku-kuku jarinya menancap pada kulitnya.

Saat orang yang kau sukai ternyata menyukai orang lain..

Ini benar-benar terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Apa.. Kau bahagia bersama Yongguk hyung?"

Junhong terdiam sebentar. Matanya melirik kearah pemuda disampingnya yang kini tengah memandang lurus kedepan. Entah kenapa Junhong merasakan dadanya sesak saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sesak karna apa ia juga tidak tahu. "Ya.." Gumamnya pelan. "Aku bahagia.."

Tangan besar milik Daehyun mengelus pipi Junhong pelan. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. "Aku bahagia kalau kau juga bahagia.." Daehyun bahkan tidak bisa menghitung sudah berapa kali bibirnya mengucapkan sebuah kebohongan. Junhong bahagia. Dan itu sudah cukup baginya.

Benarkah? Tapi kenapa hatinya terus saja mengeluarkan darah?

"Junhong-ah" Daehyun berhenti mengelus pipi Junhong. "Apa aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan?"

Junhong memandang Daehyun bingung. "Kenapa hyung bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja" Daehyun mengangkat bahunya. Melihat Junhong yang masih menatapnya bingung ia berkata "Aku hanya takut aku tidak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan"

Sebuah senyuman manis terlukis diwajah cantik Junhong. "Tentu bisa! Setiap orang berhak mendapatkan kebahagiannya. Hyung tenang saja!" Junhong kemudian tertawa.

Melihat sosok yang ia cintai tertawa. Membuat perasaan sakit yang menggerogoti hatinya perlahan menghilang. Tergantikan dengan sebuah perasaan bahagia yang membuat dirinya tenang. Apa ia baru saja merasakan kebahagiaan?

Ya.. Kebahagiaannya adalah melihat orang yang ia cintai bahagia..

"Eh! Yongguk hyung~"

Daehyun bisa melihat Junhong tengah mengembangkan senyumannya pada sosok yang sekarang tengah berlari kecil menghampiri mereka.

"Kenapa disini hm?" Yongguk membalas senyuman Junhong, ia mengecup pipi Junhong cepat dan melirik sekilas kearah Daehyun. "Oh Jung! Ternyata ada kau"

Daehyun pura-pura mencibir. "Kau taruh dimana matamu itu sejak tadi eoh? Di bokongmu?" Ucapnya kesal.

Yongguk memukul kepala Daehyun keras, tidak memperdulikan teriakan protes yang keluar dari bibir sahabatnya itu. "Kulitmu itu hitam. Jadi aku tidak melihat kalau ada dirimu disini"

Junhong sibuk tertawa mendengar pertengkaran dua orang yang memang sangat dekat sejak SMA itu. Ia menggeleng dan memukul lengan Yongguk kencang. "Hyung hentikan! Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi sebelum taman bermainnya tutup"

Yongguk terdiam sebentar dan mulai mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Jung pabo!"

Daehyun mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya pada Junhong.

"Aku mencintaimu.. kau tahu?"

Terkadang aku takut kalau aku tidak akan merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan. Tapi ternyata, aku baru menyadari kalau selama ini aku selalu merasakannya..

Bahagia jika sedang bersamamu.

Hanya bersamamu..

"Wajahmu yang ditekuk itu sangat menyebalkan"

Daehyun mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangan matanya keluar jendela. Suasana di luar sana masih saja ramai padahal sekarang sudah tengah malam.

"Lupakan dia dan cari penggantinya" Himchan meletakkan secangkir kopi yang sengaja ia buatkan untuk sang adik, matanya melirik ke seluruh sudut ruangan dan ia menghela napas lega, setidaknya saat ini toko sedang sepi dan ia bisa bersantai sejenak.

"Tidak segampang yang kau fikirkan" Daehyun bergumam pelan. "Aku terlalu mencintainya.. kau tahu itu Himchan hyung"

Diam sebentar. Himchan menatap wajah adiknya yang terlihat pucat. "Kau sedang diet eoh?"

Daehyun terkekeh mendengarnya. "Enak saja, kau kira aku wanita?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak makan seharian ini. Apa otak mu yang idiot itu sudah menghilang?" Cibir Himchan. "Dengar, jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Junhong dan Yongguk hanya berpacaran, dan itu artinya masih ada kesempatan untukmu atau kau bisa saja mencari pengganti Junhong"

"Kau mengatakan itu untuk dirimu sendiri bukan? Bagaimana perasaanmu untuk Yongguk?" Daehyun tersenyum mengejek. "Sudah menghilang atau malah semakin besar?"

"Diam kau bodoh!"

Hening sebentar. Himchan menolehkan kepalanya keluar jendela. "Dia bersikap seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara aku dan dia.. padahal dia tahu perasaan cintaku sangat besar untuknya" Tangannya menggenggam dengan kuat cangkir kopi seolah ingin menghancurkannya. Bahu Himchan gemetar menahan tangis yang siap meledak. "Aku mencintainya.. Aku mencintai Bang Yongguk yang bodoh itu.. Hiks"

Dengan reflek Daehyun segera merengkuh tubuh sang kakak kedalam pelukannya. Hatinya terasa semakin sakit saat melihat keadaan Himchan yang lebih hancur daripada dirinya.

"Tenanglah hyung.. semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

Sebanyak apapun aku melakukan sebuah kebohongan.. tapi aku sadar aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri..

Menunggu sebuah keajaiban..

Entah kenapa kata-kata itu terdengar sedikit menggelikan. Keajaiban? Memang hal seperti itu benar-benar ada didunia ini? Lalu? Kalau memang ada apa yang akan kau harapkan? Berharap agar Junhong membalas perasaanmu?

Jung Daehyun tahu tidak seharusnya ia berharap lebih bahkan sampai menunggu sebuah keajaiban datang. Ia sangat sadar bahwa cintanya tidak akan pernah terbalaskan.

Tidak karena orang yang ia cintai sudah menjadi milik orang lain..

Tidak karena orang yang ia cintai mencintai orang lain..

Tapi.. Apakah menunggu sebuah keajaiban adalah tindakan yang salah?

Menurutnya tidak..

Daehyun membuka matanya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Tanpa berniat melihat siapa yang datang matanya sibuk memandangi kolam renang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hyung kenapa disini?"

Daehyun hanya diam. Ia hanya tidak ingin melihat sosok itu sekarang..

"Daehyun hyung.." Tangan Junhong menepuk bahu Daehyun pelan. "Pestanya akan segera dimulai.. sebaiknya kau segera masuk"

"Hm.."

Pemuda berambut biru itu memandang sosok Daehyun khawatir. "Hyung apa kau–"

"Pergilah duluan.. Hyung akan segera menyusul" Daehyun memejamkan matanya erat. Berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang terasa menggila. Ia bisa merasakan rasa sesak itu semakin menjadi, dan ia tidak tahu sampai kapan dirinya bisa menahan semua itu.

Dengan berat hati Junhong mulai berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Namun baru dua langkah ia bisa merasakan tangannya tengah digenggam oleh seseorang.

"Jangan berbalik"

Junhong terdiam.

"Dengarkan baik-baik karna aku hanya akan mengatakannya satu kali.."

Daehyun menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Inilah saatnya.. ya.. setidaknya Daehyun ingin mengatakannya walau hanya satu kali..

"Aku–"

Tangannya semakin menggenggam erat tangan milik Junhong, seolah takut jika dilepaskan sosok itu akan pergi selamanya.

"–Mencintaimu.."

Dan setelah itu Daehyun melepaskan genggamannya, pergi menjauh meninggalkan Junhong sendirian.

Setetes kristal bening jatuh membasahi pipi Junhong. "Daehyun hyung.."

Melihatmu, melindungimu, dan mencintaimu..

Kurasa itu semua sudah cukup bagiku..

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku masih mencintaimu Bbang.."

Yongguk meneguk segelas bir dengan cepat dan menolehkan pandangan matanya pada pemuda cantik yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Mata itu.. Mata yang dulu sempat memikat dirinya.. mata yang dulu sempat membuatnya bertekuk lutut.. Kini tengah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan sayu..

Seolah kehilangan sinarnya..

Kemana sinar itu pergi?

Yongguk menunduk. Tidak kuasa menatap mata itu lama. Ia hanya takut.. Takut kalau ia akan berkekuk lutut lagi pada mata itu..

"Kenapa?" Suara itu bergetar. Himchan berusaha menahan isakannya yang akan keluar.

Pemuda dengan tubuh kekar itu tahu betul apa maksud pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Himchan–Mantan kekasihnya. Tapi ia berusaha seolah-olah tidak mengetahuinya..

"Jawab aku Bang Yongguk!" Himchan berteriak frustasi. Untunglah mereka berdua sedang ada dihalaman belakang villa milik keluarga Choi, sehingga tidak akan ada yang mendengar teriakannya. "Aku mencintaimu.. Hiks.."

"Maafkan aku.." Bisik Yongguk lirih.

"Aku tidak perlu maafmu!" Tangan putih mulus itu memukul-mukul dada Yongguk dengan kencang. "Apa alasanmu meninggalkan aku hah?! Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku?"

Tidak kuasa melihat sosok yang ia kasihi seperti itu Yongguk segera mencengkram bahu Himchan kuat. Sedangkan sang pemilik bahu hanya meringis.

"Jangan seperti ini.." Yongguk memejamkan matanya sesaat dan kembali membukanya. "Lupakan aku.. Kumohon.. Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri Hime"

Himchan menggeleng tidak setuju. Ia kembali memberontak namun gerakannya tertahan saat cengkraman Yongguk semakin kuat. "Dengarkan aku.." Yongguk berbisik tepat didepan telinga Himchan. "Aku tidak suka melihatmu yang seperti ini.. Aku lebih suka melihat dirimu yang ceria seperti dulu. Tidak bisakah kau melupakan aku dan mencari penggantinya? Orang brengsek seperti diriku tidak pantas berada disampingmu.."

"Tidak.." Tangan Himchan perlahan melingkar di perut milik Yongguk. "Aku hanya butuh dirimu.. Hanya dirimu Bang Yongguk.. Aku tahu aku egois, tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu"

Tanpa sadar Yongguk membalas pelukan Himchan. Sejujurnya ia masih mencintai Kim Himchan. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Junhong..

"Yongguk hyung?"

DEG

Yongguk segera melepas pelukannya dan menoleh keasal suara. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak saat melihat sosok yang sangat ingin ia lindungi tengah menahan tangis karna dirinya. "Junhong.. Aku bisa men–"

Tanpa menunggu Yongguk menyelesaikan kata-katanya Junhong segera berlari menjauh.

"Tetaplah disini.." Himchan memegang lengan Yongguk erat. "Kumohon hiks.."

Bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu kepadamu Junhong-ah?

"BRENGSEK DIMANA JUNHONG?!"

Yongguk menjambak rambutnya frustasi karena sejak tadi dirinya tidak berhasil menemukan Junhong. Kemana perginya bocah itu? Dimana Junhong sekarang?

Asap hitam pekat yang menyebar hampir diseluruh ruangan didalam villa ini membuat penghilatan Yongguk tidak jelas. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Kebakaran yang terjadi tidak pernah sekalipun ia perkirakan, membayangkannya pun Yongguk tidak akan mau.

"Himchan hyung kehabisan napas!" Daehyun terbatuk saat hidungnya mencium bau gas yang sangat menyengat. Tenaganya terkuras habis karena sejak tadi ia tidak berhenti mencari Himchan. "Hyung bantu aku mengangkatnya keluar, aku tidak kuat lagi"

Yongguk menatap nanar sosok Himchan yang sudah pingsan. Fikirannya terpecah menjadi dua.. Himchan dalam bahaya.. Begitu juga dengan Junhong..

"HYUNG!"

Yongguk tersentak saat mendengar suara teriakan milik Daehyun. Dengan satu tarikan napas yakin ia segera menggendong Himchan. "Ku serahkan Junhong padamu.."

Tubuh Daehyun mematung.. Jadi.. Junhong belum ditemukan?

"Tidak.."

Dengan kencang Daehyun mulai berlari menyusuri ruangan. Ia mulai menangis. Dimana Junhong? Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Kakinya berhenti melangkah saat melihat sosok yang ia cari tengah meringkuk disudut ruangan. Tubuh itu bergetar ketakutan, dan Daehyun bersumpah ia benar-benar membenci keadaan Junhong yang sekarang. " Choi Jun–"

BRAK!

Junhong tersentak kaget dan matanya membulat saat melihat Daehyun yang tengah meringis menahan sakit. "DAEHYUN HYUNG!"

"Arghh" Daehyun berteriak. Matanya menatap sebuah kayu yang jatuh tepat menimpa kakinya. Ia bisa merasakan darah mulai merembes keluar. Bahkan api yang membakar kayu itu mulai membakar kakinya.

"Hyung.. hiks" Junhong berlari menghampiri Daehyun. air matanya yang sejak tadi sudah mengalir, keluar semakin deras. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Junhong mulai mengangkat kayu itu, tidak ia perdulikan panas api yang membuat tangannya melepuh.

"Junhong lepaskan!" Daehyun berteriak. "Lepaskan itu bodoh!"

Junhong menggeleng, ia tetap memaksakan tubuh ringkihnya untuk menyingkirkan kayu itu dari sana. Ia kemudian jatuh terduduk saat dirinya berhasil menyingkirkan kayu itu.  
"Hyung kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Daehyun berusaha berdiri. Ia kembali meringis saat merasakan sakit pada kakinya. "Kita harus keluar!" Daehyun mengedarkan pandangan matanya kearah sekitar, dan ia segera berlari saat matanya menemukan sebuah handuk basah yang ada dilantai. "Pakai ini"

Junhong menggeleng. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

BRAK!

Sebuah atap jatuh tepat diatas kepala Daehyun.

"Kau terluka.." Tangis Junhong semakin jadi saat melihat darah yang menghiasi kepala Daehyun. "Hiks.. hyung kau terluka.."

Secepat kilat ia menarik lengan Junhong dan membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Ia hanya berusaha menyalurkan sebuah ketenangan agar tubuh didalam pelukannya ini berhenti bergetar. Daehyun bisa merasakan tangan Junhong mencengkram erat bagian depan bajunya. "Berjanjilah satu hal padaku.." Air mata Daehyun bercampur dengan darah miliknya. "Kau harus selamat dan hidup dengan baik setelah ini.."

Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi Daehyun segera menyelimuti tubuh Junhong dengan Handuk dan mulai membawa Junhong keluar dari dalam villa. Kobaran api yang semakin menjadi tidak ia perdulikan. Tangannya sudah penuh dengan luka goresan dan bakar, namun yang terpenting adalah keselamatan Junhong.

"Bertahanlah ku mohon" Daehyun berbisik ditelinga Junhong. Selama diperjalanan ia bisa mendengar isak tangis pemuda manis itu yang sangat keras. "Semua akan baik-baik saja tenanglah.."

Saat pintu keluar semakin dekat, Daehyun bisa melihat sosok Yongguk yang tengah berlari mendekati mereka. Daehyun tersenyum lega, setidaknya ada Yongguk disini. dan ia yakin Yongguk bisa menjaga Junhong.

Namun seolah gerakan slow motion. Daehyun bisa melihat sebuah kayu besar akan jatuh menimpa dirinya dan Junhong. Dengan seluruh tenaganya yang masih tersisa, ia mendorong tubuh Junhong kearah Yongguk.

BRAKK!

Junhong membuka handuknya dan ia berteriak kencang. Yongguk segera menangkap tubuh Junhong dan memeluk tubuh yang berontak itu dengan erat.

"Hyung... hiks.. Daehyun hyung... DAEHYUN HYUNG!"

"Menurutmu, kebahagiaan seperti apa yang berhak aku dapatkan?"

"Pasien dalam keadaan kritis"

.

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah.."

.

"Selamatkan Daehyun hyung kumohon hiks.."

.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Junhong-ah, Jung pabo itu akan baik-baik saja.."

.

"Daehyun sangat mencintaimu.. kau harus tahu itu. Mulai sekarang belajarlah untuk mencintainya.. Karna dia adalah orang yang paling tepat untukmu.."

.

.

.

"Buka mulutmu aaaa~"

Junhong merengut saat suapan darinya tidak dihiraukan. Menghela napas lelah dan menaruh mangkuk bubur itu kemeja nakas rumah sakit. Tangannya mengelus surai berwarna coklat itu dengan pelan. "Kau harus makan.."

Tidak ada jawaban..

"Ayolah hyung kau ini seperti anak kecil saja!" Dengan gemas tangan Junhong menarik satu helai rambut. Membuat sang pemilik rambut mengaduh kesakitan. "Aku kan hanya telat tiga jam! Kau tahu kan dosen menyebalkan itu selalu menyuruhku melakukan hal-hal yang merepotkan"

Merasa tidak dihiraukan Junhong segera berdiri dari duduknya dan berbalik. "Kalau kau tetap diam saja lebih baik aku pergi!"

"Jangan pergi.."

Wajah Junhong melukiskan sebuah senyuman jahil. "Kau mendiamiku dari tadi!"

"Baiklah-baiklah.. maafkan aku"

Perlahan Junhong membalikan tubuhnya dan segera menghambur kedalam pelukan pemuda yang tengah duduk diatas kasur rumah sakit. "Daehyun hyung~ Aku merindukanmu~"

Daehyun tertawa dan balas memeluk tubuh Junhong. "Kekanakkan sekali"

"Eeii, yang sejak tadi kekanakkan itu siapa?" Cibir Junhong. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali duduk. "Hyung bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Luka dikepalaku sudah mengering, hanya saja aku belum bisa menggerakkan kakiku sama sekali.."

"Itu semua karena kesalahanku.."

Daehyun memandang Junhong dengan pandangan lembutnya. Ia tersenyum dan tangannya mengusap pelan kepala Junhong. "Bukan salahmu, sudahlah" Ucap Daehyun. "Hey! Kudengar Yongguk hyung dan Himchan hyung akan kemari, kemana mereka?"

Bibir Junhong kembali mengerucut. "Mereka menghilang ditengah jalan! Kurasa mereka malah berkencan"

"Benar-benar" Gerutu Daehyun.

"Hyung.."

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu.." Ucap Junhong malu-malu. Pipinya yang putih berubah menjadi warna merah.

"Aku tahu" Tangan Daehyun menarik dagu Junhong dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Saat jarak mereka sudah dekat Daehyun berbisik. "Aku juga mencintaimu.." dan setelah itu Daehyun menyatukan kedua bibir mereka.

Berusaha menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing melalui sebuah ciuman..

When I first saw you, I saw love

(Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku melihat cinta)

And the first time you touched me, I felt love

(Dan saat pertama kali kau menyentuhku, aku merasakan cinta)

And after All this time, You're still the one I love

(Dan setelah sekian lama, kau tetap orang yang paling ku cintai)

By : Shania Twain - You're still the one

END

.

.

Hai ._.

Saya kembali setelah hibernasi sekian lama /? Hehehe.. adakah yang merindukan saya? Wkwk.. FF ini saya buat selama sebulan lebih loh, tapi baru selesai sekarang, itupun saya kurang yakin karna saya merasa feelnya kurang kerasa.

Saya harap sambutan di ff ini akan terasa hangat :) Karna kalau seperti itu saya akan mulai mengupdate ff saya yang lain ^^

Akhir kata..

Review Please?


End file.
